


Niewykluczone, że dziś wieczorem zaśniesz w moich ramionach

by Olgie



Series: Niewykluczone [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Insomnia, M/M, Post-Episode: s04e03 The Final Problem, Pre-Slash, S04e03, Spoilers, mystrade
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-09-27 07:09:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9982235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olgie/pseuds/Olgie
Summary: Beta: Tony_DEe - odwaliła kawał świetnej roboty, ślicznie dziękuję.Wszystko się wydało, Mycroft nie może spać, a przecież Greg obiecał się nim zająć.





	1. Rozdział 1.

Śniadanie z Lestradem zdawało się załatwiać sprawę, pozwoliło zregenerować siły po koszmarnej nocy i pozbierać się z szoku. Teraz, z perspektywy czasu, Mycroft był szczerze wdzięczny za jego towarzystwo tego poranka.  
  
Wszystko wskazywało na to, że już z nim w porządku, a z resztek szoku otrząsnął się, gdy w słuchawce telefonu usłyszał baryton Sherlocka - całego i zdrowego. W czasie tych kilku godzin, które spędził w celi Eurus, ogarniała go coraz większa panika, bo nie miał żadnych informacji, nie wiedział czy jego kochany braciszek wciąż jeszcze żyje... Spodziewał się najgorszego scenariusza.  
  
Telefon od rodziców i zapowiedź ich przyjazdu trochę go przeraziła, ale wszystko zdawało się wracać do normy. A przynajmniej takie miał wrażenie, dopóki nie położył się spać.  
  
Starszy Holmes do tej pory widział kilka śmierci. Ale żadna nie była tak straszna, jak zgon naczelnika więzienia, który oddał życie, by uratować żonę. I na nic się to zdało, Eurus strzeliła jej prosto w głowę. Teraz wspomnienie to powróciło do niego w sennym koszmarze, wyrywając go brutalnie ze snu. Do rana miał przed oczami widok krwi spływającej po szybie, wykrzywioną w rozpaczy twarz naczelnika, martwe ciało jego żony z ogromną dziurą w głowie. Zdawało mu się, że wciąż czuł zapach prochu, a w głowie dudniły mu słowa mężczyzny i huk wystrzału. Po plecach przechodziły mu ciarki, targały nim dreszcze, czuł na języku obrzydliwy smak wymiocin.  
  
Jak Sherlock mógł przypuszczać, że Mycroft da radę zabić człowieka? Rzadko miewał broń w ręku, nie licząc parasolki, ale miała mu służyć do obrony, nie ataku. Sherlock naprawdę sądził, że jest on tak podły, iż mógłby zabić z zimną krwią niewinnego człowieka? Tak złe zdanie o nim miał? Owszem, jego decyzje czasem kończyły się czyjąś śmiercią, ale zawsze robił, co mógł, by zminimalizować straty w ludziach. Wszyscy kiedyś umrą, ale nikt nie powinien z jego winy.  
  
A tak właśnie zginął naczelnik. Wszystko zaczęło się od tego cholernego Moriarty’ego i to Mycroft był za to odpowiedzialny.  
  
Ale przecież zabronił rozmawiania z Eurus. To wszystko mogłoby się skończyć inaczej, gdyby trzymano się rozkazów. Na litość boską, to nie było jego widzimisię, wydawał polecenia w konkretnych celach. Jak można utrzymać bezpieczeństwo, kiedy załoga fortecy ignoruje rozkazy?! Nie zwalniało go to z odpowiedzialności za grę Jima w Londynie i pewnie jeszcze długo nie pozbędzie się poczucia winy za śmierć naczelnika. Ale przynajmniej wiedział, że w tym świetle jest ono irracjonalne — w końcu to jego własna niesubordynacja sprowadziła na dyrektora taki los.  
  
Mycrofta zalał niespodziewany gniew. Trzeba zrobić w Sherinford porządną czystkę, najlepiej wymienić całą załogę. Tego typu niesubordynacje są naganne i konsekwencje muszą być surowe.  
  
Nie zasnął już tej nocy. Wiercił się w pościeli, przewietrzył sypialnię, odliczał w myślach  — do rana dotarł do czterech tysięcy pięćdziesięciu trzech — ale nie zasnął. Poprzednia noc była jedną z najgorszych i najbardziej przerażających w jego życiu, a w pewnym momencie był pewien, że ostatnią. A teraz przekręcał się z boku na bok, odkrywał i przykrywał po szyję na zmianę, co chwilę poprawiał poduszki, ale to nic nie dawało. Nie mógł zasnąć i nie mógł przestać myśleć o naczelniku. Do licha! A czekała go rozmowa z rodzicami…  
  
***  
  
Nie lubił tego przyznawać, ale aprobata Mamusi zawsze się dla niego liczyła. Teraz więc zacisnął zęby, wysłuchując jej gniewnych pretensji.  
  
— Nie popisałeś się.  
  
— Zrobił, co mógł — wtrącił Sherlock.  
  
— Więc jest bardzo ograniczony!  
  
To tylko słowa, pomyślał, starając się zachować kamienną twarz. Nie patrzył na matkę, tylko na Sherlocka, ale nie mógł niczego z niego odczytać. Czemu stanął w jego obronie?  
  
Mycroft od samego początku wierzył, że robi dobrze. Miał trzynaście lat, kiedy jego młodsza siostra trafiła do rządowego ośrodka psychiatrycznego za zabicie niewinnego chłopca i podpalenie domu; kiedy jego młodsza siostra okazała się być potworem. Co miał zrobić? Posłuchał rady wujka Rudy’ego i wmówił rodzicom, że Eurus zginęła w płomieniach. Chciał ich chronić. Gdyby im wtedy powiedział, jak było naprawdę, obwiniali by się i w kółko pytali, co zrobili nie tak, że ich dziecko, najmłodsze i najgenialniejsze, okazało się być szaleńcem z ciężką psychozą.  
  
Nic nie zrobili źle. Niektórzy rodzą się z udręczoną duszą. Ze zbyt wielką ilością połączeń w umyśle, by mogli za nimi nadążyć, rozpoznać je i sklasyfikować. Eurus urodziła się zbyt genialna.  
  
Matka naskoczyła na niego, pytając kiedy mogą zobaczyć swoją córkę. Mycroft nigdy wcześniej nie czuł się tak zmęczony. Najwyraźniej trzecia kawa dała równie niewiele, co dwie poprzednie.  
  
Na nic tłumaczenia i prośby. Może później uda się ich przekonać. Z jednej strony Eurus zamknęła się we własnym świecie i najlepsi specjaliści nie mogli do niej dotrzeć, więc teoretycznie nie stanowiła już tak wielkiego zagrożenia. Z drugiej, wpuszczanie tam rodziców, których mogłaby bez problemu zmanipulować, gdyby nagle się ocknęła, było idiotycznie ryzykowne. Mycroft popełnił już zbyt wiele takich błędów. Wiedział, że nie może ustąpić.  
  
Ale Mamusia patrzyła na niego z wściekłością, a ojciec miał naganę z oczach. Teraz już nie siedział, jego surowe oblicze górowało nad Mycroftem, przez co ten miał wrażenie, że znów był małym chłopcem.  
  
Mycroft rzucił rozpaczliwe spojrzenie Sherlockowi, ale ten nie stanął tym razem po stronie brata. Zgodził się pojechać do Sherinford.  
  
Rodzice, wychodząc, pożegnali się tylko z Sherlockiem. Gdy bracia zostali sami, Mycroft przetarł dłonią twarz, choć wiedział, że to nic nie da. Był zmęczony, ale trzymał fason, bo tak było prościej. Zawsze było.  
  
— Pojedziesz tam i będziesz grał na skrzypcach, prawda? Pamiętam, jak to razem robiliście. Jak uczyła cię coraz to trudniejszych melodii. Byłeś pojętnym uczniem.  
  
— Ja teraz też już pamiętam. Pamiętam coraz więcej szczegółów. Na przykład, jak razem śmialiśmy się z twojej wagi.  
  
Mycroft skrzywił się, ale nic nie powiedział. Sherlock dalej stał przy drzwiach, tak jak przez całą rozmowę z rodzicami.  
  
— Dobrze się czujesz? — zapytał w końcu, robiąc kilka kroków w przód. Wpatrywał się w niego niebieskimi oczami, dokładnie takimi samymi, jak jego i Eurus. Niewiele ich łączyło, ale wszyscy odziedziczyli po mamie niebieskie oczy.  
  
— Skąd to pytanie?  
  
— Odniosłem wrażenie, że nie spodobała ci się praca w terenie.  
  
— Faktycznie, wolę moje biuro. A najbardziej lubię być w nim sam.  
  
Przez chwilę mierzyli się wzrokiem w ciszy, aż wreszcie Sherlock powiedział:  
  
— Miłego dnia, bracie mój.  
  
I wyszedł.  
  
Gdy tylko drzwi zamknęły się za Sherlockiem, Mycroft wypuścił ciężko powietrze, położył łokcie na biurku i oparł głowę na dłoniach. Jeśli wypije czwartą kawę, dostanie zawału.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gdybyście się zastanawiali, co to za śniadanie z Lestradem, to jest to w tekście "Zajmę się nim" (również na ao3). Tekst jest kompatybilny, ale nie trzeba go znać, by móc przeczytać Niewykluczone.


	2. Rozdział 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beta: Tony_DEe

Mycroft był pewien, że po tak długim i męczącym dniu oraz nieprzespanych dwóch nocach zaśnie od razu, gdy tylko położy głowę na poduszce. Tak się jednak nie stało i czekała go powtórka z rozrywki. Długo leżał w pościeli, próbował znaleźć wygodniejszą pozycję, ale na nic się to nie zdawało. Wstał, przeszedł się po domu, sprawdzając zabezpieczenia, wciąż mając w pamięci uroczy dowcip Sherlocka. Przewietrzył sypialnię, wziął dwie tabletki na sen i położył się. W końcu usnął, ale sen ten nie przyniósł ulgi.  
  
Tym razem koszmar był jeszcze gorszy.  
  
Siedział w swoim gabinecie, dokładnie tak, jak dziś rano, a przed nim byli rodzice i Sherlock. Mamusia stała, opierając dłonie o blat biurka.  
  
— Nie popisałeś się.  
  
— Zrobił, co mógł.  
  
— Więc jest bardzo ograniczony!  
  
Słowa te zabolały za pierwszym razem, choć bardzo nie chciał tego przyznać. Teraz jednak był sam, zamknięty w sennym koszmarze i miał wrażenie, że głos Mamusi wypala mu w sercu dziurę.  
  
Chciał coś powiedzieć, ale wtedy spojrzał na swoje dłonie i zauważył, że wyglądają inaczej, niż zwykle. Wstał i podszedł do lustra. Zobaczył w nim siebie, ale nie tego obecnego. Odbicie prezentowało trzynastoletniego, grubego chłopca, z idealnie ułożonymi rudymi* włosami z równym przedziałkiem, w brązowym swetrze i kaloszach.  
  
Mycroft spojrzał w dół. Rzeczywiście, miał na sobie kalosze i sweter. Znów miał trzynaście lat.  
  
Wtedy otoczenie się zmieniło, ściany zaczęły falować, zniknął portret Królowej, na miejscu biurka pojawiło się łóżko.Nie był już w gabinecie, a w pokoju, który rozpoznał jako swój dawny pokój w Musc Grave Hall. Nagle zrobiło się za ciepło, zza drzwi było słychać krzyki i hałasy, choć za oknem był środek nocy. Minął biurko, które kiedyś przestawił spod ściany, by mieć lepsze światło do czytania, i otworzył drzwi. Ogień buchnął w jego kierunku, Mycroft zrobił dwa kroki do tyłu, potknął się i upadł. Płomienie wdzierały się do środka, zajmując coraz większą powierzchnię, pnąc się po ścianach i pełznąc gorącymi językami w jego kierunku. Wyciągały po niego ogniste palce a on starał się odsunąć jak najdalej. Żółto-czerwony potwór szczerzył zęby, rozrzucając iskry na wszystkie strony.  
  
Przemyślał swoje położenie. Nie może otworzyć okna, bo wpuści więcej tlenu, być może wystarczająco wiele, by doprowadzić do wybuchu. Wtedy na pewno zginie. Poza tym, jego pokój jest na piętrze, mógłby zrobić sobie poważną krzywdę. Czuł, jak serce waliło mu w klatce piersiowej, puls głucho dudnił mu w uszach, w ustach miał sucho, drżał mimo gorąca. Bał się, bał się płomieni, bał się bólu, które mogły wywołać. Ale jedyną drogą ucieczki było przejście przez stojące w ogniu drzwi.  
  
Mycroft podniósł się z podłogi i zrobił krok w tył. Najlepiej będzie przez nie przebiec. Co potem? Jego pokój jest na początku korytarza, więc powinien skierować się na dół. Czy kuchnia płonęła? Jeśli tak, będzie musiał przejść przez salon. Normalnie cała droga zajmuje biegiem trzydzieści dwie sekundy. W jego przypadku - czterdzieści cztery. Pytanie, co spotka go po drodze.  
  
Wtem rozległ się głośny syk, Mycroft ujrzał białą pianę, duszącą ogień, pokonującą go, zamieniającą płomienne macki w duszny, gęsty ciemny dym, zza którego chłopiec ujrzał sylwetkę człowieka.  
  
— Mike! Chodź dziecko, no chodź!  
  
Mycroft rzucił się w kierunku mamy, która popchnęła go w stronę schodów. Obejrzał się jednak i krzyknął:  
  
— A ty?  
  
— Idę po Sherlocka! Idź! Przez kuchnię!  
  
Mycroft nie chciał zostawiać mamy, bo cały korytarz stał w płomieniach, ale zawsze był posłusznym chłopcem, więc zbiegł po schodach, skręcił w lewo, dobiegł do drzwi do ogrodu i wpadł prosto na tatę, trzymającego drugą gaśnicę.  
  
— Gdzie mama?  
  
— Poszła po Sherlocka.  
  
— Zajmij się Eurus.  
  
Pół godziny później Mycroft stał przed domem, w bezpiecznej odległości. Patrzył jak jego dom umiera wśród krzyków strażaków, wyciu syren i błysków wozów gaśniczych. Za jego plecami mama i tata zajmowali się jego rodzeństwem.  
  
Mycroft odwrócił się. Ojciec trzymał Eurus w ramionach i głaskał Sherlocka przytulanego przez mamę. Gdy zauważył, że Mycroft nie patrzy dłużej na dom, wyciągnął do niego dłoń, ale Mycroft nie spostrzegł tego. Był zajęty patrzeniem w oczy Eurus. A w nich odbijał się ogień i nienawiść.  
  
Mycroft nie chciał uwierzyć samemu sobie. Ale wiedział, że to ona.  
  
***  
  
Siedział  po turecku na łóżku i zastanawiał się, którą noc powinien uznać za najgorszą w swoim życiu. Przed chwilą obudził się z krzykiem, zlany potem, serce waliło mu jak szalone.  
  
Wstał, zszedł do kuchni, nalał sobie szklankę wody. Wrócił na górę i odnalazł elektroniczny ciśnieniomierz. Sto czterdzieści siedem na dziewięćdziesiąt. Normalnie miał sto dwadzieścia na osiemdziesiąt. Zdecydował się wziąć ziołową tabletkę na uspokojenie. Która właściwie była godzina? Trzecia dwanaście, świetnie.  
  
Jeśli miałby wybrać najgorsze wspomnienie z dzieciństwa, z pewnością byłoby to z nocy pożaru, w którym spłonął jego ukochany dom, wszystkie pamiątki, ważne książki, drewniany miecz Sherlocka, ulubiony fotel bujany mamy, narzędzia ojca... bezkarność Eurus.  
  
Nie było pewności, że zabiła Victora Trevora. To mógł być wypadek, to mogło być porwanie, to mogło być cokolwiek. Nie ma ciała, nie ma zbrodni, stara policyjna zasada. Ale strażacy jasno orzekli - pożar zaczął się w jej pokoju i z całą pewnością było to podpalenie. Rodzice nie mogli być dalej ślepi, choć z pewnością chcieli.  
  
Dzięki Ci, Boże, za wuja Rudy’ego. Inaczej którejś nocy Eurus podcięłaby im wszystkim gardła.  
Mógł odłożyć to spotkanie z rodzicami. Mógł zasłonić się czymś, pracą, obowiązkami, ostatecznie szokiem. Miał większe pole manewru, kiedy niczego nie wiedzieli.  
  
_Teraz nie mogę jej już zabić_.  
  
Te słowa odbijały się w jego głowie jak złowrogie echo, gdy minutę później siedział na brzegu swojej wanny i wymiotował do umywalki. Czuł skręcający się żołądek, który wyrzucał z siebie jego ostatni posiłek - resztki jajecznicy z szynką i pomidorami.  
  
Drżąc na całym ciele, opłukał usta. Jak w ogóle mógł tak pomyśleć?  
  
Eurus była jego siostrą i cieszył się, gdy się urodziła, tak jak wtedy, gdy urodził się Sherlock. Był szczerze zachwycony swoją rolą starszego brata i wykonywał wszystkie prośby mamy z nadzwyczajną skrupulatnością. Jednak szybko zorientował się, że już nie jest tym najmądrzejszym z dzieciństwa.  
  
Oczywiście, że był zazdrosny. Nie tylko z powodu geniuszu małej Eurus, jej przenikliwości i zdolności manipulowania ludźmi - choćby rodzicami. Co ciekawe, sztuczki jej nie działały ani na niego, ani na Sherlocka. I w tym tkwił problem. Sherlock nie ulegał jej manipulacjom, bawił się w piratów z Trevorem, kiedy Eurus wolała zabawę w pilotów samolotu. Nie potrafili się dogadać.  
  
Mycroft reagował. Namawiał, by bawili się razem, w trójkę, na zmianę — raz w piratów, raz w pilotów. Ale Eurus chciała bawić się _tylko_ z Sherlockiem. Gdy byli sami, rozbawiała Sherlocka, często kosztem Mycrofta, ale pozwalał jej na to, bo była szczęśliwa, gdy Sherlock poświęcał jej swoją uwagę.  
  
Atencja Mycrofta z kolei nie interesowała jej wcale. Owszem, była między nimi duża różnica wieku, ale jako starszy brat był gotów poświęcić się i spędzić z nią czas. Ona jednak nie chciała. Zawsze liczył się tylko Sherlock.  
  
Cóż więcej mógł zrobić, mając trzynaście lat?  
  
Patrząc jednak na to, kim się stała… Dlaczego, na Boga? Co było nie tak z tą genialną dziewczyną? Kto i w którym momencie popełnił błąd? Rodzice, dając się manipulować? Mycroft, będąc za mało dobrym starszym bratem? Wuj Rudy, zamykając ją w specjalistycznym ośrodku?  
  
Nie da się cofnąć wydarzeń, które miały miejsce. Zawiódł, w idiotyczny sposób, godny najgorszego ignoranta. Eurus nigdy po swoim zamknięciu nie powinna była go zobaczyć. Ani jego, ani Moriarty’ego, ani Naczelnika, ani Sherlocka. Nie powinien opowiadać o Sherlocku, nie powinien z nią rozmawiać ani korzystać z jej geniuszu, choć to robił w słusznej sprawie. Ile osób mogło zginąć w tych trzech zamachach? A to nie jedyne, przy czym okazała się być pomocna.  
  
Ale Mycroft nie umiał jej wybaczyć tego pożaru, zranienia Sherlocka, nawet zabicia biednego Trevora.  
  
Szkoda, że nie mógł zapomnieć o niej tak, jak Sherlock.  
  
***  
  
Mycroft próbował nie podpierać się nosem w biurze i nie ziewać zbyt często. Anthea od rana zajęta była załatwianiem wszystkich niezbędnych dokumentów oraz robieniem Mycroftowi kawy. Postanowił, że nie będzie ich liczył, najwyżej dostanie zawału.  
  
“Wyśpisz się po śmierci” — tak mawiał wuj Rudy.  
  
Na przeciwko niego siedziała Lady Smallwood. Razem podpisywali dokumenty, dopełniając wszelkich formalności.  
  
— Kto idzie rozmawiać z premierem? — spytała kobieta, składając ostatni podpis, po czym odłożyła pióro.  
  
— Ja mam rozmowę z nowym naczelnikiem. Nie będę ukrywał, że z przyjemnością zrzucam to na ciebie.  
  
— Myślisz, że będzie zła na ciebie?  
  
— Premier? Po tym wszystkim, co zrobiłem dla tego kraju? Nie, po prostu jej nie lubię.  
  
— Eurus mogła wypuścić innych więźniów. Tylko pomyśl, co by się wtedy działo.  
  
— Ogólna panika. Pani premier z pewnością zrobiłaby coś nieodpowiedniego lub pochopnego. Nie rozumie, że pewne sprawy lepiej załatwiać po cichu i na spokojnie. Pośpiech może wszystko zniszczyć.  
  
— Nie zgadzasz się z jej polityką?  
  
— Droga Alicio. — Mycroft również odłożył pióro i spojrzał na swoją rozmówczynię. — Nazywają mnie politykiem, ale prawda jest taka, że jestem urzędnikiem. Władza się zmienia, a ja trwam, dbając o bezpieczeństwo Zjednoczonego Królestwa. Być może ostatnio… zjadała mnie rutyna. Ale to była dobra nauczka. I trzeba z niej wyciągnąć wnioski na przyszłość.  
  
— To dlatego wymieniasz całą załogę Sherinford.  
  
— Tak. To konieczne.  
  
Lady Smallwood wstała, pozbierała do teczki swoje kopie dokumentów i włożyła płaszcz.  
  
— No cóż, na mnie czas. Przekażę te kopie do archiwum. — Ruszyła w kierunku drzwi, ale zanim powiedziała:  
  
— Mnie też nie podoba się Brexit. W razie, gdybyś miał plan na sprawny pucz, to masz mnie po swojej stronie.  
  
***  
  
Mycroft zmusił się do obejrzenia tego nagrania. Miało to cel dydaktyczny — doprowadzić do tego, by taka sytuacja już się nie zdarzyła.  
  
Oglądał więc teraz po raz kolejny, jak naczelnik Sherinford, David Bhaduri, strzela sobie w głowę; jak on, Sherlock i doktor Watson najpierw podbiegają w jego kierunku, ale gdy słychać wystrzał, wszyscy trzej cofają się, a Mycroft omal nie wymiotuje.  
  
Zatrzymał nagranie i zamknął laptopa.  
  
Nowo mianowany naczelnik, były pułkownik, postawny człowiek o poważnym obliczu, próbował ukryć lekkie zdenerwowanie pod maską profesjonalizmu, ale Mycroft dostrzegł, jak zaciskał lewą dłoń. Wojskowi mieli to do siebie, że chętniej niż urzędnicy słuchali rozkazów, więc Homes miał nadzieję, że okaże się to pomocne przy zarządzaniu Sherinford.  
  
— To dzieje się, gdy są łamane rozkazy — odezwał się Mycroft po dłuższej chwili. —  Jedna z więźniarek jest w stanie zmanipulować najtęższe umysły. Najmądrzejsi ludzie głupieją, najwierniejsi łamią przysięgi. Obowiązuje zakaz rozmawiania z nią. Zresztą — obecnie pozostaje w swoim świecie. Mam informacje, że nie odzywa się do nikogo. Badał ją psychiatra. I na razie zostawmy to tak, jak jest. Może się zdarzyć tak, że wydane zostaną przepustki długoterminowe, uprawniające do odwiedzin z zewnątrz. Będzie pan informowany o każdej takiej przepustce a procedury dopuszczania gości do więźnia muszą być ściśle przestrzegane, niezależnie od tego, kto jest odwiedzającym. Jeśli na skutek tych wizyt coś zmieni się w psychice tej kobiety, zostaną wydane nowe rozkazy, na pewno jednak nie będą one sprzeczne z ogólnym regulaminem więzienia.  
  
— Rozumiem, sir.  
  
— Mam taką nadzieję. Ostatnio moje zaufanie zostało nadszarpnięte. Moje rozkazy nigdy nie są bezpodstawne. Jeśli zabraniam rozmawiać czy badać psychiatrycznie jakiegoś osadzonego, to mam ku temu istotny powód. Naczelnik Bhaduri przekonał się o tym w dość dosadny sposób.  
  
— Wcześniej służyłem w wojsku. Dyscyplina i posłuszeństwo wobec rozkazów nie są mi obce.  
  
— Proszę pamiętać, że Eurus Holmes to nie jedyna osadzona. Jest ona w tej chwili najbardziej niebezpiecznym więźniem, ale cała reszta to też nie są przedszkolaki.  
  
— Może być pan spokojny, sir.  
  
— Świetnie. Samochód odwiezie pana na lotnisko. Spokojnej podróży.  
  
***  
  
Ostatnie, czego pragnął Mycroft, to goście. Dlatego aż warknął z irytacją, gdy usłyszał dzwonek do swoich drzwi. Postanowił nie otwierać. Jeśli to Sherlock, to wejdzie oknem, jeśli ktokolwiek inny, to może iść w diabły.  
  
Dzwonek zadzwonił drugi raz i trzeci, ale Mycroft uparcie nie otwierał. Wyglądał na to, że intruz się poddał.  
  
Mycroft szykował sobie kolację, składającą się z kanapek z resztką dżemu, gdy poczuł wibracje. Sięgnął do wewnętrznej kieszeni marynarki i wyciągnął telefon. Na rozświetlonym wyświetlaczu widniał napis “G.Lestrade”.  
  
_Sherlock_. Mycroft wcisnął zieloną słuchawkę.  
  
— Słucham, inspektorze.  
  
— Dobry wieczór, Mycroft. Jesteś w domu?  
  
— Skąd to pytanie? To ty dzwoniłeś do moich drzwi?  
  
— Sherlock kazał mi do ciebie przyjechać. I tak, to byłem ja. Szczerze mówiąc, wciąż pod nimi stoję.  
  
— Sherlock? W jakim celu miałby cię tu wysłać?  
  
— Nie wiem, zazwyczaj nie wnikam, nauczyłem się już, że całkiem nieźle wychodzę na tym, że go słucham. No, chyba, że ukrywa przede mną dowody, ale na to mam sposób. Wpuścisz mnie?  
  
— To raczej nieodpowiednia pora na odwiedziny.  
  
— Jak uważasz, ale zadzwoń do brata. Nie wiem, czy coś się stało jemu czy tobie.  
  
— Nie rozumiem, czemu coś… poczekaj, otworzę ci.  
  
Mycroft rozłączył się i ruszył do drzwi. Otworzył je i ujrzał inspektora Lestrade’a.  
  
— O, no tak. Czyli jednak chodzi o ciebie. Mogę?  
  
— Co…? A, tak, wejdź. — Powiedział Holmes, przepuszczając policjanta. — Co tu się dzieje?  
  
— Rozmawiałeś z Sherlockiem?  
  
— Dwa dni temu.  
  
— Powiedział, że coś jest nie w porządku. A przynajmniej to wyłapałem ze sterty wyzwisk, jakimi mnie zasypał. Bredził coś o niespełnionej prośbie i że nie powinno mi się zostawiać pod opiekę nawet worka ze śmieciami. Nie wiedziałem, co ma na myśli, ale teraz już wiem.  
  
Lestrade stał w korytarzu w domu Mycrofta i przyglądał mu się wnikliwie swoimi brązowymi oczami. Holmes kompletnie już nie rozumiał, co tu się dzieje. Odkaszlnął i powiedział:  
  
— Może wejdź, zrobię ci herbaty — i ruszył do kuchni, bo dałby w tej chwili wszystko, by Gregory mu się tak nie przyglądał.  
  
— Kiedy ostatnio coś jadłeś?  
  
— Słucham?  
  
— Na litość boską, wyglądasz jak śmierć na chorągwi. Twój brat widział cię i o to miał do mnie pretensje, obiecałem się tobą zająć. Kiedy coś jadłeś, pytam.Tylko mi nie mów, że twój ostatni posiłek to moja jajecznica. I kiedy ostatnio spałeś? Jesteś blady jak ściana, pod oczami masz sińce na pół twarzy. I co chwila ziewasz.  
  
— Właśnie robię sobie kolację.  
  
— To dobrze. Czy twoja lodówka nadal przedstawia sobą tak żałosny widok, jak ostatnio?  
  
Zanim Mycroft zdążył go powstrzymać, Lestrade otworzył lodówkę i zobaczył dokładnie taką samą pustkę jak przed dwoma dniami. Popatrzył na Mycroft z ukosa.  
  
— Możemy coś zamówić.  
  
— Często trujesz się żarciem z fast-foodów?  
  
— Równie często, co wścibscy inspektorzy pączkami. — Mycroft nie wytrzymał i wypluł z siebie słowa pełne jadu.  
Gregory jednak nie wyglądał, jakby go to uraziło. Najwyraźniej przez ostatnie dziesięć lat…  
  
— Nasłuchałem się wystarczająco dużo obelg od Sherlocka. To mnie nie rusza. Kazał się tobą zająć, a ja spieprzyłem sprawę. Powinienem wiedzieć lepiej, że nie jest z tobą w porządku.  
  
— Jestem dorosłym człowiekiem i umiem o siebie zadbać, bardzo cię proszę, żebyś stąd wyszedł. I żebyś nie mówił nic Sherlockowi, nie ma takiej konieczności.  
  
— Okej.  
  
Mycroft zdziwiony patrzył, jak Lestrade odwraca się na pięcie i wychodzi z jego kuchni. Zaraz potem usłyszał trzaśnięcie drzwi.  
  
_Szybko poszło_.  
  
Gregory Lestrade był człowiekiem przydatnym i niewątpliwie potrzebnym. Razem z Panią Hudson mogliby założyć Klub Ochrony Sherlocka Holmesa, co było Mycroftowi na rękę, bo choć trochę go odciążało. Zanim pojawili się w życiu jego braciszka, Mycroft musiał interweniować przy każdym jego wyskoku. Teraz musiał to robić tylko wtedy, gdy oni i John Watson nie dawali rady.  
  
Mycroft wrócił do swoich kanapek. Przez chwilę po prostu stał i przyglądał się im, jakby widział coś takiego jak kanapka pierwszy raz w życiu. A potem wyrzucił wszystko do śmieci.  
  
Usiadł w swoim fotelu w salonie i nalał sobie szklankę whisky. Tak, to dobry pomysł, trochę alkoholu oraz ciepła kąpiel i z pewnością zaśnie dziś spokojnie.  
  
Kończył już pić, gdy usłyszał jakieś hałasy. Odstawił szklankę, wstał i skierował się ku ich źródłu.  
  
I nie wiedział czy ma się śmiać czy wściekać, gdy Gregory rozpakowywał zakupy na blat.  
  
Powinien domyślić się, że ludzie pokroju inspektora Lestrade’a nie odpuszczają łatwo, czy to chodziło o pracę, czy o przyjaciół. Albo prawie całkiem nieznajomych braci swoich przyjaciół.  
  
— Dziś na kolację warzywa z patelni z makaronem i sosem serowym.  
  
— Jak tu wszedłeś?  
  
— Przez drzwi.  
  
— Wiem, pytam: “jak”, nie: “przez co”.  
  
— Otworzyłem sobie.  
  
— Nie kluczami, bo mam je przy sobie. Jak więc?  
  
— Nacisnąłem klamkę. Najwyraźniej za mną nie zamknąłeś.  
  
— Drzwi zamykają się automatycznie.  
  
— Nie, odkąd nie działa alarm. Sherlock powiedział, że go zepsuł.  
  
Mycroft zamknął oczy. _Myśl, do cholery!_ To przez brak snu. Wszystko wróci do normy, jak tylko się porządnie wyśpi.  
  
W tym czasie Lestrade zabrał się do gotowania. Znalazł i wyjął patelnię oraz garnek i wstawił makaron. Najwyraźniej Mycroft właśnie przegrał z kretesem. We własnym domu. Z inspektorem.  
  
— Przyniosę nam do tego jakieś wino.  
  
— Ja nie piję, jestem samochodem.  
  
— To sobie weźmiesz taksówkę.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Tak, widziałam serial, wiem, że M nie jest rudy. Nie obchodzi mnie to.


	3. Rozdział 3.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beta: Tony_DEe

— Kto nauczył cię gotować?  
  
— Babcia. A potem żona. Ale to jest żadne gotowanie.   
  
— Ja nie potrafię nawet tak. I nie mam na to czasu.  
  
Trudno nazwać to pomysłem, bo raczej było to przyzwolenie na pomysł Gregory’ego, ale ta kolacja z nim była dobra. Siedzieli teraz razem w jadalni, racząc się winem i rozmawiali. Mycroft czuł się bardzo zmęczony, senny i _znowu ziewnął_ i miał wrażenie, że towarzystwo Lestrade pomaga mu się odprężyć. Może rzeczywiście, nie do końca otrząsnął się z szoku. Jakby nie było, nie przeżył takiej nocy od bardzo dawna. Ostatni raz, gdy był w terenie, miał miejsce wtedy, gdy pojechał po Sherlocka do Serbii. Ale nie była to noc tak pełna wrażeń, jak ta w Sherinford.   
  
— No dobra — odezwał się Gregory, wstając. — Chyba czas na mnie. Idź się połóż, bo wyglądasz strasznie, a ja pozmywam i wezwę sobie taryfę.   
  
— Wrzuć to do zmywarki i pościel sobie w gościnnym.   
  
— Mycroft! Ty masz pokój gościnny? Niesłychane.   
  
— No, popatrz. Pokażę ci, gdzie trzymam pościel.   
  
— Chyba nie powinienem…  
  
— Jak wolisz. Ale rano i tak będziesz musiał przyjechać tu po samochód. A od ciebie jest kawałek drogi.   
  
— Skąd wiesz?  
  
— Mam dane wszystkich przyjaciół Sherlocka.  
  
Lestrade roześmiał się.  
  
— No pewnie, że masz…  
  
Mycroft dopił wino i podał Gregory’emu kieliszek. Patrzył jak Lestrade znika z naczyniami w kuchni, słyszał brzdęk naczyń przy wkładaniu ich do zmywarki.  
  
Pokazał inspektorowi pokój i szafę, w której trzymał zapasową pościel i pożyczył mu jedną ze swoich piżam (na pewno będzie za długa). Pożegnał się i udał do swojej sypialni.   
  
Darował sobie kąpiel z racji na późną porę, zresztą — wino powinno go uśpić. Wziął szybki prysznic i położył się do łóżka.  
  
***   
  
Gregory wyglądał na zdziwionego, gdy zszedł wczesnym rankiem na dół i zobaczył Mycrofta w szlafroku, siedzącego w jadalni nad kubkiem kawy.  
  
— Widzę, że nie spałeś zbyt dobrze?  
  
— Myślę, że mam problem ze snem. Dość poważny.  
  
Mycroft nie spał całą noc. Wcześniej przynajmniej zasypiał na kilka godzin, po czym budziły go koszmary. Ale zawsze łapał trochę snu. Tym razem jednak przeleżał z zamkniętymi oczami całą noc i nie zasnął. Nie pomogło nic, co dotychczas działało: szklanka wody, wietrzenie sypialni, nawet zaryzykował i wziął tabletki nasenne, choć nie powinno się ich łączyć z alkoholem. Poddał się chwilę po piątej rano. Wstał, włożył szlafrok. I omal nie zleciał ze schodów, kiedy po nich schodził.  
  
Bolała go głowa, miał rozmazany obraz i mdłości. Ale przede wszystkim czuł się potwornie zmęczony.  
  
— Od kiedy?  
  
— Od nocy w Sherinford.  
  
— Matko, to...to 72 godziny! W ogóle nie spałeś przez ten czas?  
  
— Trochę spałem, ale budziły mnie koszmary. Teraz się pogorszyło, być może przez ciebie.  
  
— Dlaczego?   
  
— Nie jestem przyzwyczajony do tego, że ktoś tu jest w nocy.   
  
— Rozumiem. Połóż się teraz.  
  
— Nie mogę, muszę jechać do ministerstwa.   
  
— Chyba oszalałeś. Z pewnością oszalałeś. Jeśli przeszkadza ci, że ktoś tu jest i boisz się nocnych koszmarów, to połóż się w dzień. Bądź rozsądny, nie możesz w takim stanie iść do ministerstwa. Gdybym dla ciebie pracował, to na twój widok wezwałbym karetkę.  
  
— I dlatego dla mnie nie pracujesz. Moi ludzie widują znacznie drastyczniejsze obrazy.  
  
— Szczerze mówiąc, mam ochotę zadzwonić do Johna.   
  
— Nie! — Mycroft próbował wstać, ale zakręciło mu się w głowie i usiadł ciężko. — To absolutnie zbędne. Nie będziemy mieszać w to kolejnej osoby.  
  
— Połóż się, albo dzwonię do Johna.   
  
— To bezczelny szantaż.  
  
— Wiem, i cieszę się, że nie masz jak protestować. Zrobię ci szybko śniadanie i kładziesz się spać.   
  
Cała ta sytuacja stresowała trochę Mycrofta. Znów nie miał kontroli, znów decydował ktoś inny. Tym razem był to człowiek godny zaufania, ewidentnie chcący pomóc mu a nie go skrzywdzić, ale Mycroft i tak czuł się z tym źle.  
  
Gregory zrobił mu dwa jajka na miękko (naprawdę na miękko, idealnie płynne, ale nie surowe) i tosty. Potem pomógł mu wejść po schodach.   
  
— Jeśli będziesz miał dość biegania za bandytami i znoszenia Sherlocka, zatrudnię cię jako moją kucharkę.   
  
— Nie proponuj, bo jeszcze się zgodzę.   
  
Tuż przed drzwiami sypialni Mycroft chciał zaprotestować, ale właśnie wtedy znów zakręciło mu się w głowie i Lestrade musiał go podtrzymać, żeby nie upadł. Wprowadził go do pokoju i zdjął z Mycrofta szlafrok.   
  
Sypialnia Holmesa była najbardziej osobistym pomieszczeniem w jego domu i Lestrade był pierwszym człowiekiem, który w niej przebywał, nie licząc właściciela, naturalnie. Było to krępujące i niekomfortowe dla Mycrofta, chciał więc, by inspektor jak najszybciej sobie poszedł. Położył się więc grzecznie do łóżka, przyjął dwa proszki nasenne i szklankę wody, a nawet pozwolił przykryć się kołdrą i kocem, jakby miał pięć lat. Inspektor zasłonił szczelnie wszystkie okna, zapewniając przyjemny półmrok.  
  
— Telefon.  
  
— O, nie.   
  
— Tak — powiedział cicho Mycroft, wskazując na szafkę, której nie mógł dosięgnąć. — W drugiej szufladzie. Muszę wydać dyspozycje Anthei.   
  
— Anthei? To jakaś wasza kolejna siostra?  
  
— Nie żartuj tak, to jedyna kobieta, której ufam.  
  
Lestrade podał mu telefon, a Mycroft zadzwonił. Rozmowa nie była długa, jego wieloletnia asystentka była profesjonalistką, pracowała z nim wystarczająco długo, by mógł od czasu do czasu powierzyć w jej ręce losy Anglii.  
  
— Połóż go gdzieś obok i dzwoń w razie czego. Mnie i tak niespecjalnie teraz potrzebują.  
  
— Dlaczego?  
  
— Dostałem Culvertona Smitha, zeznania już spisane, głównie jeżdżę z ekshumacji na ekshumację. Jak raz nie podpiszę dokumentów od razu to nic się nie stanie, i tak jest bajzel w papierach. Trzymaj się, słodkich snów — powiedział i uśmiechnął się ciepło.  
  
***  
  
Mycroft przez kilka następnych godzin starał się zasnąć. Zaczął nawet znowu odliczać, tym razem poddał się na sześciu tysiącach czternastu. Skoro i tak nie mógł spać, postanowił zrobić porządek w Pałacu Pamięci.   
  
***   
  
Stał pośrodku kompletnego pobojowiska. Jego dom wyglądał, jakby zamieszkał w nim Sherlock. Wszędzie był bałagan, książki poukładane były według jakiegoś przedziwnego schematu, kuchnia zrobiła się niebieska, a ogród był w białe plamy.   
  
Coś ewidentnie było nie tak. Owszem, zakładał, że wciąż mógł pozostawać w częściowym szoku, ale, na litość boską, trzy dni temu wszystko było w porządku! Zajrzał do Pałacu, chcąc się uspokoić w czasie, gdy Eurus przetrzymywała go w swojej celi, a potem, gdy leciał śmigłowcem do Londynu. Wtedy nie było nawet w jednej dziesiątej tak źle, jak teraz.   
  
Wyszedł do ogrodu i popatrzył z zewnątrz. Kompletna ruina. Pół dachu leżało na ziemi, dwa okna były wybite, a ze ścian obsypywał się tynk.   
  
No nic, czas na sprzątanie. Zaczął od środka, bo to tam przechowywał najistotniejsze dane.   
  
Układał informacje zobrazowane za pomocą książek. Zebrał je wszystkie, posortował według ulubionego systemu i zaczął układać na półkach. I wtedy zauważył coś dziwnego. Część książek zniknęła.   
  
Był pewny, że przed chwilą je ustawiał. Na pewno była tu cienka książeczka z datami urodzin jego bliskich i gruba księga z lokalizacjami, w których mógłby szukać Sherlocka, gdyby ten postanowił się znów gdzieś zaszyć. Gdzie więc one są, do cholery? Były, i nie ma.   
  
Pamiętał, i nie pamięta.  
  
Mycroft szybko sięgnął po pierwszą lepszą książkę. Zasady mediacji sporów międzynarodowych. Otworzył opasły tom.   
  
Większość stron była powyrywana. Mycroft upuścił książkę.   
  
Nic teraz nie zdziała. Potrzebował snu, ale najwyraźniej nie był w stanie wykorzystać umysłu tak, jak Sherlock. On tworzył światy w swojej głowie, Mycroft używał Pałacu do przechowywania danych. Nie da rady odpocząć tu tak, by skorzystać na tym na zewnątrz. A dopóki się nie wyśpi, jego pamięć będzie działała coraz słabiej, będzie tracił coraz więcej danych.  
  
— Mycroft.  
  
Odwrócił się w stronę, z której dochodził głos. W odległości kilku metrów stała dziewczynka w niebieskiej sukience.  
  
— Nie. Jesteś zamknięta. Nie stanowisz zagrożenia.   
  
— Jestem zamknięta tam, na zewnątrz. —  Odpowiedziała, robiąc głową ruch wskazujący na drzwi. — Ale brak snu wypuścił mnie z klatki w twoim umyśle. Dawno się nie bawiliśmy, bracie. Teraz nadrobimy te wszystkie lata.   
  
— Twoje niedoczekanie. — Oznajmił, mrużąc oczy. —  Wrócisz, skąd przyszłaś.  
  
***  
  
Holmes wyszedł z Pałacu Pamięci i otworzył oczy. Może lepiej tam nie zaglądać, póki nie odeśpi tego wszystkiego. Przy długim braku snu zaburzenia pamięci to częsty problem. Miał jeszcze trochę czasu, zanim dojdzie do trwałych uszkodzeń. Rozejrzał się po pokoju i… o, nie.  
  
Na krześle obok komody siedziała mała Eurus, w tej samej niebieskiej sukience, z włosami spiętymi w dwa kucyki. Machała radośnie nogami w tył i przód. Podniosła wzrok na Mycrofta.  
  
— Boisz się?  
  
Mycroft rzucił się do tyłu, zapominając, że leży na łóżku, więc jedynym, co osiągnął, było uderzenie się w głowę o zagłówek. Syknął z bólu i zamknął na chwilę oczy. Gdy je otworzył, Eurus już nie było.   
  
_W ogóle jej nie ma. Weź się w garść._  
  
Mycroft usiadł na łóżku. Przebywanie w Pałacu Pamięci nic nie dało, wciąż czuł się tak samo zmęczony, wciąż bolała go głowa i miał rozmazany obraz. No właśnie, to musiało być tylko urojenie. Eurus tu nie ma.   
  
Sięgnął po telefon i sprawdził godzinę. Siódma wieczorem. Przecież to niemożliwe. Jak mógł spędzić tyle czasu w Pałacu?  
  
Wybrał numer Gregory’ego, ale nie zdążył zadzwonić, bo usłyszał hałas otwieranych drzwi na dole. Odłożył telefon i wstał powoli, po czym założył szlafrok i udał się na dół.   
  
— No i jak? Lepiej w dzień?  
  
— Nie, nie spałem ani chwili. Mam wrażenie, że czuję się lepiej, bo byłem w Pałacu Pamięci, ale… — Mycroft urwał w pół słowa. Gregory Lestrade był przyjacielem jego brata, człowiekiem, który nie raz udowodnił, że można mu zaufać, jednak Mycroft nie był pewny, czy dobrym pomysłem jest wyjawienie mu wszystkiego.  
  
 _Teraz o tym myślisz? Nie za późno trochę? Po tym, jak niańczy cię od dwóch dni?_  
  
—...jest w rozsypce.  
  
— Pałac? Ale poskładasz go?  
  
— Najprawdopodobniej wszystko wróci do normy, gdy się wyśpię.  
  
— Myślę, że może pomóc kombinacja kilku sprawdzonych sposobów.  
  
— To znaczy?  
  
— To znaczy, że pójdziesz po kolacji wziąć ciepłą kąpiel, napijesz się ciepłego mleka i włączymy ci jakiś nudny film. Ja przy tym ostatnim zawsze zasypiam. Jeśli to nie pomoże, to dzwonimy do lekarza.  
  
— Nie.   
  
— Tak. Jako, że Sherlock jest twoim bratem, to podejrzewam, że nienawidzisz lekarzy równie mocno, jak on. Nikt ich nie lubi. Nie będziemy tu żadnego ściągać, ale po poradę do Johna możemy zadzwonić.  
  
Półtorej godziny później Mycroft leżał w łóżku ze szklanką ciepłego mleka i laptopem na kolanach. Jako, że Holmes nie znał się na współczesnej kinematografii, Lestrade wybrał mu najnudniejszy film, jaki pamiętał.   
  
— Jeśli dla mnie było to nudne, to co dopiero dla takiego geniusza jak ty.  
  
Faktycznie, był nudny. Film był o szpiegach i Mycroft już po trzynastu minutach wiedział, kto jest sowiecką wtyczką w wydziale MI6.  
  
Gregory przysnął na krześle stojącym obok łóżka. Mycroft miał wielką ochotę obudzić go. Tak po prostu, złośliwie. Ale nie zrobił tego. Zamknął laptopa, odłożył go na szafkę i leżał cicho w ciemności.  
  
A potem obudził inspektora - przecież rano będzie cały obolały.  
  
***  
  
Lestrade pojechał do pracy niewyspany, ale nie narzekał. I jeszcze na szybko zrobił Mycroftowi śniadanie (tosty francuskie z serem). Holmes został sam, ziewający, obolały już na całym ciele, ledwo żywy. Obiecał Gregory’emu, że się położy. Po tym, jak go obudził, Lestrade przeniósł się do pokoju gościnnego, a rano Mycroft wmówił mu, że przespał trzy godziny, ale obudził go koszmar. Wobec tego Gregory zrezygnował z natychmiastowego telefonu do doktora Watsona.   
  
Mycroft wstał od stołu i wtedy to poczuł. Coś chodziło po jego stopie.   
  
Spojrzał w dół i zrobił paniczny wdech. Cała podłoga usiana była obrzydliwymi, wielkimi robalami, chyba karaluchami, które pełzały we wszystkie strony, bez ładu i składu, a kilka z tych paskudztw właśnie wspinało się po jego spodniach. Mycroft krzyknął, usiadł na krześle i zaczął otrzepywać nogawkę z robali. Podciągnął nogi na siedzisko, ale wiedział, że nie mógł tu zostać. Robale prędzej czy później wejdą na krzesło i go oblezą. Co ciekawe, poruszały się tylko w kuchni, nie przekraczając jej progu.  
  
 _To urojenie. Tego tu nie ma. Idź do sypialni, tylko nie patrz w dół._  
  
Mycroft zebrał się w sobie, wstał i cały czas patrząc przed siebie udał się do pokoju. Usiadł na łóżku i potarł dłońmi uda.   
  
— Mycroft.  
  
Mężczyzna spojrzał w lewo. W jego pokoju stała mała Eurus.   
  
— Jesteś urojeniem — powiedział, odwracając wzrok. — Nie jesteś prawdziwa.  
  
— To też nie jest?  
  
Mycroft usłyszał charakterystyczny trzask i poczuł słaby zapach siarki. Spojrzał na Eurus, trzymała w ręku zapaloną zapałkę.  
  
— Przestań — wysyczał wściekle. — Mało ci? Mało spaliłaś w swoim życiu?  
  
— To tylko dom. Chciałam spalić Sherlocka. I Mamusię. I Tatusia.  
  
— I mnie. — Odwrócił wzrok.  
  
— Nie. Ciebie nie. Na tobie mi nie zależy.   
  
Mycroft nie odpowiedział. Uparcie patrzył przed siebie.   
  
Mycroft kątem oka wychwycił, że Eurus rzuciła dogasającą zapałkę na dywan. Zaczęła nucić Bacha i wdrapała się na łóżko, siadając obok Mycrofta.  
  
— Nikomu na tobie nie zależy, tłuścioszku. Jesteś samotny. Masz kogoś? Nie masz. Jesteś taki niepotrzebny. Niepotrzebny Sherlockowi, on ma Johna. Niepotrzebny Mamusi, ona ma Sherlocka. Niepotrzebny.  
  
— A ty nie jesteś prawdziwa!  
  
— Tak? A to też nie jest prawdziwe?  
  
Mycroft poczuł rozdzierający ból w przedramieniu. Spojrzał na nie i wrzasnął przerażony. Tkwił w nim długi, ostry nóż, wbity aż po rękojeść, jego ostrze wystawało na wylot. Skąd ona miała nóż?   
  
Wstał szybko, za szybko — zakręciło mu się w głowie, obraz przed oczami całkiem się rozmazał. Zrobił parę chwiejnych kroków, uderzył biodrem o szafkę, czym zrzucił z niej swój telefon. Upadł na ziemię, potykając się o własne nogi, wrzasnął z bólu, gdy uderzył poranionym ramieniem o podłogę.   
  
Zamrugał kilka razy, starając się odzyskać ostrość widzenia i odgonić łzy, spowodowane bólem. Eurus nie siedziała na łóżku. Rozejrzał się, ale nie mógł jej dostrzec. Zaczął macać zdrową ręką w poszukiwaniu telefonu, przecież gdzieś tu spadł…  
  
Jego palce trafiły na urządzenie w momencie, gdy za jego plecami rozległ się potężny huk, jakby ktoś strzelił z pistoletu. Mycroft wybrał numer do Gregory’ego, ale telefon wypadł mu z trzęsącej się dłoni, gdy nadszedł kolejny huk, tym razem połączony ze wstrząsami.   
  
Wstał, opierając się na zdrowej ręce i ruszył w kierunku źródła hałasu.   
  
U stóp schodów leżało ciało Davida Bhaduriego. Jego oczy były puste, cząstki jego mózgu plamiły wiszące na ścianie obrazy, w dłoni miał pistolet. Mycroft zakrył dłonią usta, żeby nie zwymiotować. Przeszedł ostrożnie nad ciałem, zdrową ręką trzymając się rozpaczliwie poręczy. Drzwi do biblioteki były otwarte. Wszedł do środka.   
  
Biblioteki nie było. Na ziemi walały się luźne kartki i zniszczone książki, stół leżał w kawałkach, półki były poprzewracane. W dwóch miejscach znajdowały się małe stosy z palących się tomów. W powietrzu unosił się dym, wszystko było pokryte sadzą.  
  
— Mycroft.  
  
Znał ten głos. Jeszcze kilka dni temu przynosił mu on spokój. Odwrócił się powoli. Przed nim stał Sherlock. Ale nie taki, jak zawsze. Zgadzało się wszystko - blada cera, garnitur, płaszcz z kołnierzem postawionym na sztorc, który podkreślał kości policzkowe, niebieski szalik, który dostał od Mycrofta. Wszystko, oprócz głowy. Była rozbita, z czarnych loków spływała krew, plamiąc kołnierz płaszcza, a zazwyczaj niebieskie oczy były przekrwione bardziej, niż w chwilach, gdy jego młodszy brat był na skraju przedawkowania.  
  
— Zabiłeś mnie.  
  
— Nie.  
  
— Oddałeś Moriarty’emu. Jemu i Eurus. A ja skoczyłem.  
  
— Przecież przeżyłeś, przeżyłeś!  
  
— Ooo. nie. Upadek z trzeciego piętra? Wierzysz, że ktoś może przeżyć upadek z trzeciego piętra?  
  
— Pomogłem ci.  
  
— Nie musiałbyś, gdybyś mnie w to wszystko nie wpakował! Pięć lat życia, z czego dwa jako nieboszczyk! To twoja wina. Czas za to zapłacić.  
  
— Nie twierdzę, że nie popełniłem błędów, ale zawsze starałem się wybrać mniejsze zło. Skok to był nasz wspólny plan, zgodziłeś się — łamiącym szeptem bronił się Mycroft.  
  
Sherlock wyciągnął dłoń, trzymał w niej pistolet, ten sam, który leżał przy ciele Bhadriego.   
  
— Żegnaj.  
  
Mycroft zacisnął powieki. Padł strzał. Ale nic nie poczuł.  
  
Otworzył oczy. Przed nim stał Gregory. W brązowych oczach widniało pytanie. Mycroft go jednak ubiegł.  
  
— Gdzie oni są?  
  
— Kto?  
  
— Sherlock i Eurus.  
  
— Co? Mycroft, Sherlock jest na Baker Street, chłopaki właśnie rozpoczęli remont, a Eurus jest w Sherinfordzie.  
  
— Nie! Nie, byli tutaj, razem, przed momentem. Sherlock chciał mnie zastrzelić — powinien był mnie zastrzelić — a Eurus wbiła mi nóż w przedramię, popatrz!   
  
Lestrade wyglądał na zszokowanego, tym bardziej Mycroft nie rozumiał jego pytania:  
  
— Jaki nóż?  
  
— Gregory, noż. W ramieniu. — Mycroft wyciągnął rękę. A Lestrade go zaatakował. Przyskoczył do niego, chwycił za rękojeść i wbił wystające z drugiej strony ostrze w boazerię. Mycroft wrzasnął. Lestrade chwycił jego twarz w dłonie.   
  
— Mój Boże, uspokój się. Masz urojenia, nie ma tu ani Sherlocka, ani Eurus. Rozmawiałem z Johnem, już wiem, co robić…  
  
Mycroft nie słuchał, złapał wolną ręką przedramię Lestrade’a i wykręcił je. Inspektor wygiął się, krzycząc z bólu.   
  
A potem Mycroft poczuł uderzenie i zapadła ciemność.


	4. Rozdział 4.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No, i ostatni rozdział. Bardzo przyjemnie pisało mi się ten tekst. Mam nadzieję, że Wam się przyjemnie czytało. Będę wdzięczna za wszelkie komentarze, zarówno pozytywne, jak i te z konstruktywną krytyką.
> 
> Beta: Tony_DEe

Pierwszym, co poczuł Mycroft po ocknięciu się, był chłód. Miał dreszcze, a zimno przenikało go aż do kości. Otworzył oczy i zamrugał kilka razy, próbując skupić wzrok, ale nie udało mu się uzyskać pełnej ostrości obrazu. Leżał we własnym łóżku, przykryty kołdrą i dwoma kocami, a za oknami panował wczesny wieczór — było szarawo, ale latarnie pozostawały zgaszone. Zwilżył suche usta językiem i zdecydował się zaryzykować i usiąść. Ból i zawroty głowy sprawiły, że natychmiast położył się z powrotem.  
  
Sytuacja nie była najgorsza. Był we własnym domu, wciąż jeszcze żywy. Czy był tu sam czy nie? A jeśli ktoś był z nim, to kto? Nie czekał długo na odpowiedź, bo do pokoju wszedł Gregory.  
  
— Nie ruszaj się — powiedział, odstawiając szklankę z wodą na blat nocnej szafki. — Przyłożyłem ci dość solidnie. Jak się czujesz?  
  
Mycroft nie odpowiedział od razu. Chyba czuł się lepiej — było mu zimno i kręciło mu się w głowie, a obraz wciąż był nieostry, ale ogólnie było mu lepiej, czuł się mniej...zmęczony.  
  
— Lepiej — odparł zachrypniętym głosem i sięgnął po szklankę z szafki. Gdy to zrobił, zobaczył, że w lewy łokieć miał wbity wenflon. Powiódł wzrokiem za wychodzącą z łokcia rurką, aż wreszcie ujrzał kroplówkę.  
  
— Co to?  
  
— Glukoza. Dzięki temu czujesz się lepiej. No i dzięki temu, że cię ogłuszyłem. John powiedział, że można tego spróbować, że teoretycznie stan nieprzytomności powinien zadziałać jak sen i pozwolić twojemu umysłowi odpocząć.  
  
— Rozmawiałeś z doktorem Watsonem?  
  
— Tak, i bardzo dobrze, że to zrobiłem. Szkoda, że tak późno. Obaj jesteśmy starzy, a głupi. Ale spokojnie, nie powiedziałem, że chodzi o ciebie.  
  
— Myślisz, że się nie domyśli?  
  
— Nie wiem. Nawet jeśli, to nikomu nie powie, bo ma świadomość, że mogę go zamknąć za złamanie tajemnicy lekarskiej. No, i załatwił nam kroplówkę. — Lestrade przysiadł na brzegu łóżka Mycrofta. — Rozmawiałem też z innym lekarzem i powiedział mi, co robić, żebyś zasnął. Tak naprawdę zasnął, bo od ciągłego ogłuszania cię moglibyśmy zrobić ci krzywdę.  
  
— To dlaczego uderzyłeś mnie tym razem? — zapytał i napił się wody.  
  
Inspektor potarł dłonią kark, spojrzał za okno, obejrzał sobie dokładnie cały pokój Holmesa i westchnął głęboko. Potem spojrzał na niego i zapytał:  
  
— Jak wiele pamiętasz z dzisiejszego poranka?  
  
— Nie najlepiej ostatnio z moją pamięcią. Obawiam się, że niewiele.  
  
— I koniecznie chcesz wiedzieć?  
  
— Gregory, nie męcz mnie…  
  
— Dobra, okej. Zaatakowałeś mnie nożem.  
  
— Niemożliwe.  
  
— No, jak to nie?  
  
— To Eurus zaatakowała nożem mnie.  
  
— Skup się. Jak wiele pamiętasz?  
  
Mycroft zastanowił się. Z pewnością pamiętał swoją siostrę i zwłoki naczelnika Sherinford na schodach, i...Sherlocka.  
  
— Mój brat tu był. Chciał mnie zastrzelić.  
  
— Nie.  
  
— Wiem, co widziałem.  
  
— Właśnie nie wiesz. Miałeś omamy. Urojenia. John powiedział, że przy takim braku snu to normalne. Ile łącznie nie spałeś? Dziewięćdziesiąt godzin? Więcej? Zresztą, teraz to już nieistotne. Co jeszcze widziałeś?  
  
— Karaluchy.  
  
— Co?  
  
— Wielkie. Na podłodze w kuchni. Ale nie wychodziły za jej próg, więc pomyślałem, że to omamy.  
  
— Oczywiście, geniuszu, że rozpoznałeś omamy — roześmiał się Gregory. — Musiało ci się potem pogorszyć, skoro zamachnąłeś się na mnie nożem.  
  
— Nieprawda.  
  
— A potem wykręciłeś rękę.  
  
— Nie.  
  
— I dlatego ci przyłożyłem.  
  
— To nie było tak.   
  
— Mycroft — Gregory przesunął się trochę bliżej Holmesa — ustalmy sobie pewne kwestie. Wiesz, że miałeś urojenia. Wobec tego wiesz też, że pewne wydarzenia nie miały miejsca i pewne szczegóły zapamiętałeś błędnie. Eurus jest w Sherinford. Sherlock robi remont, wzięli się z Johnem ostro do roboty, nawet dla mnie nie mieli zbyt wiele czasu. Spójrz na swoje ramię.  
  
Mycroft zrobił to i nie zauważył niczego szczególnego.   
  
— Widzisz? Nic tu nie ma. Ani draśnięcia. Gdybyś miał nóż wbity w rękę, zostałaby rana, którą trzeba by było opatrzeć. Miałeś nóż, ale w dłoni. I zaatakowałeś mnie nim.  
  
Mycroft zamyślił się. Bał się wejść do Pałacu Pamięci, spróbował więc przypomnieć sobie ile się dało bez Pałacu.  
  
— Zapytałeś: “Jaki nóż?” — rzekł z namysłem — więc wyciągnąłem ramię, żeby ci pokazać. Jeśli rzeczywiście trzymałem go, to mogło wyglądać jak atak.   
  
— Wyglądało. Więc złapałem cię za nadgarstek, wytrąciłem nóż, a wtedy ty wykręciłeś mi ramię. I walnąłem cię. Ot, cała historia, w stu procentach prawdziwa. Wynikło z tego coś dobrego — mianowicie przespałeś się, i to bez koszmarów. I wiem, co zrobić, byś znów zasnął.   
  
— Co takiego?  
  
— Znajomy lekarz powiedział, że najprawdopodobniej wciąż pozostajesz w szoku. Zapewnienie komfortu psychicznego prawie na pewno pomoże.  
  
— John?  
  
— Nie, inny lekarz. Nasz policyjny psychiatra. John i Molly Hooper nie są moimi jedynymi kontaktami wśród lekarzy. Gdybyś musiał wyciągać kiedyś Sherlocka z Bedlam, to daj znać, ktoś mi tam wisi przysługę.  
  
— Nawet tak nie żartuj.  
  
— No, to co — Gregory wstał — zastanów się, co sprawia, że czujesz się komfortowo, a ja to przygotuję, okej? Może tej nocy wreszcie zaśniesz.  
  
***  
  
Mycroft, już po prysznicu, pozbywał się resztek rudego, trzydniowego zarostu, gdy Lestrade zawołał go na kolację.  
  
Po tych kilku godzinach snu i kroplówce z glukozy czuł się lepiej, ale wciąż nie na tyle, by powiedzieć, że jest dobrze. I wiedział, że to może stać się koronnym argumentem Lestrade’a. Ale musiał go stąd wyrzucić. I dlatego, gdy kończyli jeść, odezwał się:  
  
— Jestem szczerze wdzięczny za to, co zrobiłeś dla mnie przez tych kilka ostatnich dni, inspektorze. Czas najwyższy żebyś wrócił do domu i odpoczął.   
  
— Mam cię tu zostawić samego? To nie jest dobry pomysł.  
  
— Kazałeś mi się zastanowić, co zapewni mi komfort psychiczny. Właśnie to. Samotność. Jestem przyzwyczajony do tego, że w tym domu nie ma nikogo oprócz mnie. Kiedy rodzice przyjeżdżają do Londynu i nocują tu, też śpię wtedy gorzej. Zaraz uzbroję alarm na nowo i położę się spać. Jestem przekonany, że zasnę.  
  
Zapadł cisza, przerywana jedynie odgłosami sztućców. Gregory najwyraźniej zastanawiał się jak postąpić. W końcu jednak spojrzał na Mycrofta i odpowiedział:  
  
— Jeśli jesteś pewien, to pojadę.  
  
Mycroft zmusił się do uprzejmego uśmiechu.  
  
— Tak będzie najlepiej. Dziękuję, Gregory.  
  
***  
  
Oczywiście Lestrade nie mógł go zostawić bez posprzątania w kuchni i doprowadzenia go bezpiecznie do sypialni. W końcu jednak pożegnał się i wyszedł, a Mycroft mógł się wreszcie spokojnie położyć. Na wszelki wypadek przewietrzył dokładnie sypialnię, obszedł dom, sprawdzając czy wszystkie okna i drzwi były dokładnie zamknięte, uzbroił alarm.  
  
Zanim się położył, zrobił jeszcze jedną ważną rzecz. Mianowicie — zadzwonił do Anthei i odbył z nią pół godzinną rozmowę, upewniając się, że Anglia nadal jest bezpieczna, Królowa przebywa w jednym ze swoich urlopowych pałaców, a premier żyje i doprowadza do Brexitu. Potem zadzwonił do Sherlocka, ale ten jak zwykle nie odebrał. Zamiast tego wysłał mu SMSa z informacją, że jest zajęty remontem. (“ _Mógłbyś się do czegoś przydać i załatwić nam klej do tapet. W końcu to był twój granat._ ”)  
  
Leżał z zamkniętymi oczami i czuł się śpiący, ale nie mógł zasnąć. Co, do licha, było nie tak? Przecież był sam. Dom był szczelnie zamknięty, mysz się nie prześliźnie. Lestrade wyszedł już prawie półtorej godziny temu. Wszystko powinno być w porządku.   
  
A jednak nie było. Mycroft wiercił się w łóżku, przewracając z boku na bok i próbując zasnąć. Każdy najmniejszy szelest sprawiał, że nieruchomiał, nasłuchując w napięciu. Cały czas miał zamknięte oczy. Szczerze mówiąc, trochę bał się, że jeśli je otworzy, wrócą urojenia. Jednak zrobił to, by móc sięgnąć po telefon i zadzwonić. Wypuścił drżący oddech, cały czas się wahając i nie będąc pewnym, czy to dobry pomysł. Z jednej strony pokaże część siebie, której pokazywać nie chciał, z drugiej — musi w końcu zasnąć. Może to jedyny sposób?  
  
Wybrał numer i z ciężkim sercem czekał na odpowiedź.  
  
— Halo?  
  
— To ja, Mycroft. Gregory… poprosiłem, żebyś mnie zostawił, ale to chyba nie był dobry pomysł.  
  
— Mam przyjechać?  
  
Zapadła cisza. Mycroft sam nie do końca wiedział, co ma odpowiedzieć. W końcu zdecydował się, choć słowa przychodziły mu z trudem. Zadzwonił do niego, bo okazało się, że nie potrafi zasnąć sam, bo wcale _nie chciał_ być teraz sam.  
  
— Wyjdę na bardzo słabego głupca, ale tak, chciałbym, żebyś przyjechał.  
  
— Nie, wyjdziesz na człowieka, którym jesteś. Jesteś nim bardziej, niż chciałbyś to okazać. Ale ludzie to stadne zwierzęta i to normalne, że w takiej sytuacji nie chcesz być sam. Za pół godziny będę.   
  
— Zadzwoń do drzwi, uzbroiłem alarm.  
  
— Dobrze.   
  
***  
  
Mycroft wpuścił Lestrade’a do domu.  
  
— Chodź — powiedział Gregory, kładąc mu dłoń na plecach. — I nie przejmuj się tym, jeśli to będzie niezręczne, nikt się nie dowie.   
  
_Niezręczne? Co będzie niezręczne?_  
  
Okazało się, że Lestrade chciał zostać z Mycroftem, ale nie chciał spać w pokoju gościnnym. Po tym, jak Mycroft położył się, Gregory zdjął marynarkę i buty i położył się na kołdrze obok Mycrofta. Właściciela łóżka aż zatkało z oburzenia.  
  
— Chyba żartujesz. Naruszasz moją przestrzeń osobistą. To na pewno nie pomoże.   
  
— Jeśli boisz się o swoją cnotę, możemy położyć na środku nagi miecz, widziałem zbroję w korytarzu.   
  
— To w ogóle nie jest zabawne. Nie będę spać z tobą.  
  
— Oczywiście, że nie jest, bo nie śpisz od przeszło pięciu dni. A i wcześniej miałeś kłopoty ze snem. Wypróbowaliśmy już wszystkie metody i to nic nie dało.  
  
— Nieprawda, nie wszystkie.  
  
— No, nie śpiewałem ci jeszcze kołysanki, ale nie chcesz tego, uwierz mi na słowo. Mogę co najwyżej opowiedzieć ci bajkę na dobranoc.  
  
— Gregory — warknął ostrzegawczo Mycroft.  
  
— Był sobie raz Rudy Chłopiec — zaczął Lestrade i nie dał sobie przerwać, gdy Mycroft spróbował wejść mu w słowo. — I ten Chłopiec mieszkał sobie z Młodszym Bratem. Bardzo dbał o tego Brata, ale Młodszy Brat Rudego Chłopca był totalnym dupkiem i tego nie doceniał. Więc Rudy Chłopiec zamknął się w wielkiej wieży z grubego lodu i siedział w niej bardzo długo i wszystkim na dole mówił, że jest mu tam wygodnie i miło, a tak naprawdę odmrażał sobie tyłek. Ale nie chciał się do tego przyznać, bo przecież mówił, że mu dobrze. W końcu jednak zdał sobie sprawę, że ta wieża to nie był dobry pomysł i postanowił zejść. Ale ściany wieży okazały się być zbyt śliskie i nie miał jak. Więc tkwił dalej w tej wieży, nieszczęśliwy, ale udawał, że wszystko jest w porządku. I wtedy nieopodal wieży przejeżdżał kapitan straży na siwym koniu i dostrzegł nieszczęście Chłopca. Rozpalił pod wieżą ognisko, które stopiło lód.  
  
— I żyli długo i szczęśliwie.  
  
— Tak jakby. Zostali najlepszymi kumplami i co piątek pili razem whisky.   
  
— Ta opowieść jest beznadziejna, nie ma morału.  
  
— To baśń, a nie bajka. Ma mieć szczęśliwe zakończenie, a nie morał.  
  
— Ale wiesz, że nie tak rozróżnia się baśnie od bajek, prawda?  
  
— Jakie to ma znaczenie?  
  
Mycroft spojrzał na leżącego obok Lestrade’a. Dziwnie było patrzeć na kogoś z tej perspektywy. Gregory wyglądał dokładnie tak samo jak zawsze, a jednak było w tej znajomej twarzy, brązowych oczach i siwych włosach coś nowego.  
  
— Żadne — odpowiedział sam sobie Lestrade i uśmiechnął się. — Śpij już.  
  
Mycroft położył się wygodniej, poprawił kołdrę i wreszcie zamknął oczy.   
  
— Wymyśliłbym, jak zejść z tej wieży. I weź sobie koc.  
  
Mycroft nie był pewien, ale miał mgliste wrażenie, że usłyszał coś jak: “ _Więc zejdź_ ”, zanim zasnął.  
  
***  
  
Mycroft obudził się z krzykiem, odrzucił w panice kołdrę i usiadł na łóżku. Śnił mu się koszmar — pamiętał jednak tylko pojedyncze obrazy i wrażenia, takie jak zimno, zapach krwi, strach. Siedział tak dłuższą chwilę, oddychając spazmatycznie, po czym przetarł dłonią twarz.  
  
— Jeśli obudził cię koszmar, to znaczy, że spałeś. To postęp.   
  
Mycroft odwrócił się, by zobaczyć, jak Gregory siada na łóżku obok niego. Wyciągnął dłoń, ale Holmes wzdrygnął się i odsunął. To, że pozwolił zostać Lestradowi w swoim pokoju było kpiną, nie zamierzał dać traktować się jak przerażone dziecko.  
  
Zapadła cisza. W końcu inspektor odrzucił koc i wstał. Wciąż miał na sobie koszulę i spodnie.   
  
— Mogłeś się chociaż przebrać, twoja piżama jest w pokoju gościnnym.  
  
— Nie chciałem nadawać temu zbędnej… intymności? Wrażenia, że jestem u siebie, jest mi komfortowo i mogę się nie martwić. W końcu zostałem, żeby cię pilnować.  
  
Wyszedł i wrócił po kilku minutach ze szklanką mleka, podgrzanego w mikrofali. Mycroft wziął i wypił do dna.  
— Siostra nie zabiła mnie tamtej nocy, ale nic straconego. Wykończy mnie na odległość.  
  
— Tylko jeśli jej na to pozwolisz. Co sprawiało, że do tej pory się jej nie bałeś?  
  
— Wcześniej nie doświadczyłem jej potęgi. Owszem, zabiła przyjaciela Sherlocka i spaliła nasz dom, ale w porównaniu z tym, co zaprezentowała ostatnio, to była…. — Mycroft roześmiał się gorzko, gdy uświadomił sobie grę słów — _dziecięca zabawa_. Teraz wiem, do czego naprawdę jest zdolna, do czego potrafi wykorzystać swój umysł. Powinienem był wiedzieć to wcześniej, bo przecież ani Sherlockowi, ani mi nie udało się rozwiązać jej zagadki. Ona miała pięć lat, a ja trzynaście i nie udało mi się rozwiązać tej rymowanki, a naprawdę chciałem, obaj chcieliśmy, odnaleźć Victora. Ale wcześniej nie mogłem, nie chciałem wierzyć, że jest zdolna zmanipulować, _przeprogramować_ , jak bezwolne maszyny, moich najlepszych ludzi. Myślałem, że w Sherinford jest niegroźna. Nigdy w życiu się tak nie pomyliłem.  
  
— Czyli to, że jest w więzieniu, cię nie satysfakcjonuje?  
  
— Nie chodzi o moją satysfakcję, tylko o bezpieczeństwo Sherlocka, nas wszystkich. Jest szalona i gardzi zasadami moralnymi. Jest nieobliczalna i gdyby to tylko ode mnie zależało… — Mycroft nie dokończył. Przez wiele lat jego życie opierało się na wyborze mniejszego zła, ale nie mogło mu przejść przez gardło, że gdyby zależało to od niego, Eurus już by nie żyła. Lestrade jednak odczytał jego intencje.  
  
— Zabiłbyś ją.  
  
— Tak. Nie. Nie wiem. Jest niebezpieczna. Nie zapanuję nad nią, i Sherlock jest głupcem, jeśli myśli, że on zapanuje.  
  
— Może nie trzeba nad nią panować, może trzeba jej pomóc.  
  
— Była badana psychiatrycznie, również w dzieciństwie. Nie ma dla niej ratunku.   
  
— Ludzie nie rodzą się źli.   
  
— To co z nią jest nie tak? Co? Miała wszystko; kochających rodziców, dwóch starszych braci, spokojny dom i wspaniały umysł. Zabiła Victora, bo Sherlock wolał się bawić w piratów z nim, a nie z nią. Dzieci bywają zazdrosne, ale, na Boga, nie do tego stopnia. Nie pięciolatki. Nie normalne. Ja też byłem zazdrosny — o jej umysł, bo wiedziałem, że nigdy jej nie dorównam — i samotny. Ale nie udusiłem jej w nocy poduszką. I może właśnie szkoda.  
  
— Nie mów tak.  
  
— Dlaczego? To, jaki jest Sherlock, to kim dziś jest — to wszystko wspomnienie o niej. Nawet ja podejmowałem część życiowych decyzji, mając na względzie Eurus. Mogłem zostać kimkolwiek innym, ale stworzyłem sobie stanowisko, dzięki któremu mam dostęp do wszystkich najważniejszych informacji, właśnie po to, by chronić bliskich przed nią. A mogłem zostać scenarzystą.  
  
— Albo aktorem — wtrącił Gregory.  
  
— Nie, moja Lady Bracknell była beznadziejna, doskonale o tym wiem.  
  
— Nie znam historii o Lady Bracknell, ale chętnie jej wysłucham. Rano. Teraz powinieneś się położyć.  
  
— Nie chcę spać.  
  
— Boisz się koszmarów, ale nie odespałeś jeszcze. Zostanę z tobą, i będę cię budził, jeśli zauważę, że coś jest nie tak.  
  
— Jestem człowiekiem, który chce śmierci swojej siostry. Zasługuję na koszmary.  
  
Lestrade westchnął głęboko i potarł dłonią kark.  
  
— Nie. Myślę, że jesteś dobrym człowiekiem. Nie byłbyś, kim jesteś, gdybyś był zły. Przecież mógłbyś być Moriartym. Po prostu… nie znam się na polityce i nie kojarzy mi się ona z niczym dobrym, podejrzewam więc, że czasem musisz dokonywać trudnych wyborów. Pewnie chcesz dobrze, może tylko masz złe metody?  
  
Zapadła cisza. Mycroft chciał, żeby Lestrade, ten uczciwy, porządny Lestrade, miał rację. Ale Holmes wiedział, że nie jest święty. Czasem musiał wybrać mniejsze zło. Czasem natomiast wybierał to większe, kalkulując cynicznie, chcąc osiągnąć jak największą korzyść. Nie dla siebie, dla Anglii, ale to nadal było podłe.   
  
Spojrzał na inspektora. Ten prosty człowiek siedział na jego łóżku, opiekował się nim od kilku dni, tak po prostu, kompletnie bezinteresownie, tylko dlatego, że obiecał to przyjacielowi, i wierzył, że Mycroft jest dobrym człowiekiem.  
  
I świadomość tego była _cholernie_ dobrym uczuciem.  
  
***  
  
Gdy obudził się ponownie za oknem było już jasno. Biorąc pod uwagę kąt, pod jakim słońce wpadało do pokoju, musiało być gdzieś w okolicach dziesiątej. Wciąż jeszcze senny, przekręcił się na drugi bok. Jego policzek dotknął czegoś twardego i Mycroft otworzył szerzej oczy. To coś obleczone było w niebieski, bawełniany materiał i unosiło się delikatnie i rytmicznie, po czym opadało w dół. Mycroft przejechał po tym czymś wzrokiem i zobaczył męską dłoń.   
  
Podniósł się i zobaczył, że Gregory Lestrade leżał na swojej połowie łóżka, ale jedna jego noga zwisała bezwładnie za krawędzią materaca. Jego lewa ręka spoczywała na brzuchu, prawa z kolei leżała...na poduszce Mycrofta. Z odległości, jaka dzieliła Mycrofta od inspektora w obecnej chwili, Holmes bez trudu mógł wywnioskować, że drugą część nocy spędził przytulony do Lestrade’a jak do wielkiego pluszowego misia.   
  
_Jeszcze tego mi brakowało_.   
  
Na pewno tak nie zasnął. Był pewien, że po rozmowie obaj położyli się na plecach, w przyzwoitej od siebie odległości, powiedzieli sobie “dobranoc” i usnęli. Co zmieniło się w ciągu nocy? Może Mycroft miał koszmar, którego teraz nie pamiętał, i rzucając się po łóżku przysunął się do drugiego mężczyzny?   
  
_Nie. Ręka Lestrade’a leży na mojej poduszce. Więc mnie… objął._   
  
Mycroft wstrząsnął się. To było dziwne uczucie — wiedzieć, że ktoś inny, kogo w ogóle nie powinno być w twoim łóżku, przytulił cię przez sen. Mycroft wolał tego nie roztrząsać, więc wstał, zostawiając śpiącego Lestrade’a, i poszedł do łazienki.   
  
Kilka minut później, gdy się golił, usłyszał hałas z sypialni. Po chwili siwa czupryna inspektora pojawiła się w otwartych drzwiach.   
  
— Śniadanie i spać. Podejrzewam, że czujesz się lepiej, ale wciąż nie odespałeś.   
  
— Śniadanie, telefon do Anthei, prysznic i spać. Faktycznie czuję się znacznie lepiej, ale nie będę walczył z zaleceniami, które dostałeś od lekarza.  
  
— To idę sprawdzić, co masz w lodówce.  
  
— Gregory?  
  
— Tak?  
  
— Zamierzasz zostać?  
  
— Aż do końca — odpowiedział Gregory z ciepłym uśmiechem i, nucąc coś, udał się do kuchni.  
  
Dziwne uczucie, które Mycroft czuł, gdy zorientował się, w jaki sposób spał z Lestradem, powróciło. I dopiero wtedy jeden z najmądrzejszych ludzi w Londynie uświadomił sobie, że było to pozytywne odczucie.  
  
— To dobrze — powiedział cicho i wrócił do golenia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Niewykluczone, że powstanie kontynuacja.

**Author's Note:**

> Tekst napisany w tydzień po skończeniu sezonu 4. Umieszczam go częściami, ale jest on skończony i całość, prędzej czy później znajdzie się tutaj. 
> 
> Mycroft skradł ostatni odcinek Sherlocka, absolutnie mnie urzekł i sprawił, że pokochałam go jeszcze mocniej. Cieszę się, że pokazali Nam go właśnie od tej strony.


End file.
